Hell is Waiting
by Anna W
Summary: You dared me not to write this, but look what I’m doing. I am a witness to a crime that you will never be able to live down. I'm a writer, and i'm writing the truth. Hell is waiting for you. Are you ready to go?
1. Default Chapter

One tends to see a writer so clearly, so unmistakably so that we are all left to wonder, can that possibly be real?  
  
A writer writes thoughts, emotions, beautifully sketched pictures that tend to deliciously travel to one's head if they are of an imagining kind. Pictures, images and what-not, they are writers and have the courage and the right to do so. You should never question their meaning, but read it, and enjoy. Isn't that a simple pleasure of life?  
  
You dared me not to write this, but look what I'm doing. You told me to leave it in the dust, to let another deal with its problems and circumstances. I'm not listening. You wanted me to leave you alone for the rest of your life, to stay away from you no matter the costs, and to speak nothing of this to anyone.  
  
Now its time to pay the piper.  
  
Your taxes are overdue.  
  
You used to scare me with what you thought was the inevitable. You used to tell me that it was a curse to be able to write. To be able to hold that pen and oh-so-fluently describe a world that you will never know. You thought you knew it didn't you? You wanted to know it, regardless of what pain I am put through.  
  
Mostly, I think fear is clearly visible in your actions. You were scared stiff. You did not know me. You did not see what I was doing right under your very nose. How I was a witness.  
  
I am a witness to a crime that you will never be able to live down.  
  
I saw the inevitable right with my own eyes even though you poured into me later the fact that it could not be.  
  
There is little truth in what you say. There are no morals in what you do. Most of all, you tried to excrete them on me.  
  
I got you there didn't I?  
  
I would listen patiently every night to your upset gasps, your muffled words of remorse and sickness. Your fear of being caught. You told me to keep you safe. You told me to hide the truth from your eyes. I did it.  
  
I wrote you pages and pages of the fantasy you wished you lived in. It had a family in it, beautifully descriptive of a sister perhaps, and a loving and caring mother and father. You said you loved the characters as if they were real, so I continued writing. I gave you many friends, different in all possible ways, yet still wonderfully magical. You swallowed these and yet more! A job, a husband….so much more…  
  
But dear old friend, I'm quite sorry to tell you that this story will not have the ending you begged for. I had to incorporate the truth. I will no longer hide it. Let us see how your characters will react to the new and improved you, shall we? Murder and all. Will that lovely family still exist? Oh, you shall have to see. What of your husband? I wouldn't think he would stay around to watch you destroyed. Your fantasy may come crashing down on you. You want to know the ending don't you?  
  
Well then, read on. I will explicitly give you what you always wanted. A fantasy world of your very own since you could never quite capture mine. I will create for you a life that will both frighten you and intrigue you.  
  
You always wanted me to before. Now your wish is coming true, though maybe not completely to your liking. You want that oh-so-perfect life I created for you before. You want the husband and the job. Sorry, dear. It's very impossible now that the truth has struck me so harshly.  
  
I wonder where you are as I write this to you. I wonder your lifestyle now. Still keeping those damned secrets I bet! Well, only too soon will reality hit you in the face.  
  
Hell is waiting for you. Are you ready to go? 


	2. Authors note

Hey ya'll!!! This is just an author's note, but I wanted to let you know that this next chapter will be up in like 2 days.I'm already halfway done with it! So just keep waiting! I swear its comin! Lol  
  
Just wanted to let ya'll know!!! Don't give up on the story yet!  
  
anna 


	3. Ch 2

Ok guys..::winces and looks around for any fruit in the hands of the reviewers:: I know its been FOREVER since I updated..but after a long wait, here is chapter 2..through fruit if you must, but I'd much prefer a review! I've been a tad busy with school and so on and so forth, so things will all be coming soon! Sorry its been forever! Ya'll are still the greatest!  
  
Anna  
  
I am in an envisioning mood right now, as I write one of my soon to be regular letters to you this evening. I tend to like these moods, but unlike most writers, who are inclined to induce these temperaments upon themselves, I happen to come upon them naturally.  
  
I suppose this is a peculiar way to start my anecdote, but you always did call me inimitable. I am after all, a tad different in your standards. I don't kill anyone, to explain my meaning of that.  
  
Nevertheless, you must be wondering, after all this small talk, what I am envisioning. Ah, I knew you would. It is no easy task to travel the deep oblivion that is my mind, but I will try for your sake. I know you are itching in your seat as you read this. I know that you read the one before this one, and I am perfectly sure that it still gives you cold chills as you sleep at night. You wake up from nightmares, unearthly and quaking as they are. You stare about you, tense, muscles posed in the position of flight. I know what you're looking for. I know what haunts your dreams.  
  
My eyes travel through you, don't they? You see them as you sleep, you see them on your way to work, and you even recognize them in other people. Frighteningly bright, aren't they?  
  
They see your guilt.  
  
They see your worthlessness.  
  
And all the while, you think.she can't be here.she would never come.  
  
For the most part this is true. For the most part.  
  
That is one of my reflections as I sit and write. Vivid, is a word, I am sure comes to your head.  
  
True.that is for you to decide.  
  
Don't hope in things that will destroy you. Don't hope at all. You never should have started in the first place. I know and you know that burying the truth will never help, though it was never hurting. You had no conscious anyway. But then again, would you have ever developed one in the first place if you had not met me.  
  
Ah, I have you pondering now, don't I?  
  
You want to blame me, don't you?  
  
This is nothing that I can argue with. Blame as you will. Point your finger at random points to make yourself feel better if you so choose. Just know that, it was not I who corrupted you. You did that long before I could even try. Your own evil juices seeped deep into your flesh, long before I could even try to correct it. Then again, why would I have wanted to in the first place? You wouldn't have listened anyway.  
  
I am certainly no saint, but at least I knew my limits and stood with them. You were always standing on that clear, vivid white line. Then the day came where you put your toe off it.that's when the trouble started.  
  
But I'm getting ahead of myself, as I always do. Muttering and mumbling unclear and indistinct memories. I'll attempt to start from the beginning, seeing as that would be the clearest picture of all.  
  
Should I start with the first day we met? Oh, you remember that fateful day, I am sure. How could you forget? Both of our lives changed, for better or for worse.  
  
However, maybe that's too soon. Perhaps I should begin my tale with before we knew each other, long before I ever would have considered knowing you that is. Yes, that sounds wonderfully sadistic doesn't it? To start from the beginning when just glimpses and simple looks were all that described the connection between us. It was small, but oh, how it grew! It flowered and prospered to its peak. And there we were then, dangerous, undecided girls with too much power for our own good.  
  
Why we were brought together, I will never know. Why I stayed with you for so long, I will never be able to explain. Just discern that it was not weakness that caused this to happen. It was not caring either. It was something you are not ready to hear about, and until that time comes, I will not speak of it.  
  
But here is my story, our story, in a world where sorrow and woe is an inevitable event. We were kids in this so called world and our beginning was the beginning of its end. You know you were too advanced for your own good.  
  
But then again.so was I.  
  
Let's see, how was the weather that day? Do you remember what day I'm talking about? That day where the breeze whipped and whirled our hair to imperfection, where fall was ending and winter was beginning. The trees were swaying and dying before us. I know you remember what day I'm talking about now and it's a wonder you do. It must have been nearly fifteen years since then. 


End file.
